


Parfait, Cakes, and Rice Cakes

by arklie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, are ya transing son?????????, trans characters written by trans author just chilling and being subtly gay, unbetaed like everything i ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: “Did you choose your own name?” She asks, eyes trailing from the strawberry-filled daifuku to Daifuku across of her.“No.” There’s a chuckle in their voice, and their shoulders quiver lightly with it. “My parents had a sense of humour. It’s a…sweetgesture, really.” Then there’s a humorous touch to their lips, their eyes meeting hers. The Uchiha gives them an appreciative chuckle.(Or: Daifuku talks about names)
Kudos: 2





	Parfait, Cakes, and Rice Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from tokyo mew mew's ending only because one of the character is named daifuku :'-)

The whole situation is awkward.  _ This place  _ is awkward, as the former Konoha-nin can feel some stares from the other occupants of the tea shop. It’s probably the fact that she’s sitting with the third and current Suupukage of Miso, though. The Third is quite… charming, she can tell with all the time she’s spent with them.

It’s pretty awkward to have a crush on the leader of the village you had escaped into, especially that they’re now aware just of what you did—Sandaime-sama sympathizes, at least. For all that the Uchiha did to betray Konoha, a valuable ally of Miso, Sandaime-sama gracefully welcomed her and gave her legal citizenship.

The Uchiha stares to anywhere but the Third’s eyes, watching their lips move, the subtle way the Third sways from side-to-side absently. The snacks and tea cups on the table give the impression of a date. She’s self-aware enough to be embarrassed about it, feet tapping in the slightest discomfort.

This is nothing more than a formal meeting, really. Besides, she’s a  _ criminal _ , while they’re the beloved head of the village.

“Uchiha-san,” the Third calls her attention, pulling their cup of tea. Her dark eyes stare into the scarred fingers, noting of the nails newly-polished with dark blue. “You mentioned changing names earlier, didn’t you?”

“Ah,” she’s a bit taken aback, way too confused, way too tense. Never in her life she thought she’d be in this position, hunted by her village, welcomed by a new one. “I did, Sandaime-sama, uh—”

“I told you, Daifuku is fine.” And their hand brings the mug to their lips. “I never liked the formality.”

“Well,” she sputters, staring at her reflection in her own tea. She inhales deeply, gathering her composure and focus. “I was… conditioned, to formality. I apologize for the slip-up now and then.”

“You can relax, Uchiha-san.” There’s something in their words that makes her able to believe them, if not for a little bit. “Miso will not treat you as Konoha has. They make a great example, you see, of what not to do.”

The nameless-as-of-yet Uchiha can’t help but to exhale a puff of laugh at the response. Daifuku is telling only the truth, and the Uchiha has seen it with her own eyes in the short two months she had lived in Miso. It’s oddly peaceful, oddly smells of  _ childhood _ , and despite that she wouldn’t dare to call it weak or unprepared. “I sure hope so.”

There’s a smile on her features as she looks down on the plate of snacks, and for a moment, the bags under her eyes don’t feel quite as heavy. 

“Did you choose your own name?” She asks, eyes trailing from the strawberry-filled daifuku to Daifuku across of her.

“No.” There’s a chuckle in their voice, and their shoulders quiver lightly with it. “My parents had a sense of humour. It’s a…  _ sweet _ gesture, really.” Then there’s a humorous touch to their lips, their eyes meeting hers. The Uchiha gives them an appreciative chuckle.

“It’s written in different kanji than the treat, you see,” they start again, taking one of the sweet treats. “The  _ ‘dai’  _ is written with the kanji for  _ ‘home’, ‘between’, ‘among’  _ instead, and  _ ‘fuku’  _ for  _ ‘eruption’, ‘sprout’,  _ you know. And it’s just by chance that I got the  _ yoton  _ from their kekkei genkai. My mother told me she wanted both a meaningful and playful name, so that’s what she chose for me.”

“Great luck and a newly-sprouted home,” she says, before she could stop herself. “It fits you.”

Curiosity tugs on their lips, and Daifuku tilts their head. “How so?”

She clears her throat. “Well… You gave me a new home when my previous one wants my head on a stick even as we speak,” she runs her thumb on her palm absently, eyes registering Daifuku taking a bite of the daifuku in their hand. “Meeting you is the greatest luck I’ve had in my life.”

“Uchiha-san,” they exhale, shaking their head.

The Uchiha gulps. “Did I cross a line?”

“Far from it,” they assure her, the look in their eyes fond. “That was sweet of you. I’m glad we could give you somewhere safe to stay.”

“I should be the one who says that.” She bows her head, eyes closed as she takes a deep breath. “I’m so glad for everything you and the village have done for me. No words can express my gratitude.”

Daifuku laughs, soft and muffled. “Relax, Uchiha-san. I’ve told you this.”

“Yes. Yes- of course.” It’s  _ difficult  _ not to be stiff, considering Daifuku is that of Kage level,  _ is  _ the kage of their small village, and the Uchiha had been living where not one soul could or should question the person in power. It was an instinct ingrained to the back of her head, still lingering strong.

Yet, in Miso, the civilians seem so… calm, despite the war looming right above their heads. Children running around the streets without having to worry about a blade piercing through their skin, without fear of being crushed under a landslide or exploded by a booby trap. It’s difficult to wrap her head around it all, around the fact that  _ this is how children are supposed to be _ .

She remembers the seventeen years old she met at the roadside of Miso, offering her and other strangers a piece of cake because his friends bought him too much of it. She remembers the blood in her mouth midnight on her seventeenth birthday, nearly dying in a mission gone wrong.

Their normal is too different from hers. 

Way too simple.

She sits upright, watching in her musings as Daifuku follows their own advice to relax and eat the rest of the treat in their hand, finger pointing between a mochi and a stick of dango, trying to decide which one to take next. There’s no overcomplicated thought to it, just a random rhyme for a small, insignificant decision.

It’s simple.

The mug is warm on her fingers, as she brings the mug to her lips, feeling the warmth in her tongue to her throat.

Maybe she should try that.

“I’ve thought of a name,” she says, finally, a few minutes of comfortable silence and three sticks of dango between them later.

Daifuku tilts their head, waiting patiently.

“Kaigan,” she says. As in the coast, where she hopes she will make a home out of. It’s simple. There’s no need to overthink it. If she changes her mind, she could just change it later. It’s not that difficult. It’s that simple. “Kaigan Uchiha. How does that sound?”

Their smile is warm and encouraging. “I think it has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> daifuku's name is written like 内噴 and "kaigan" literally means beach/coast
> 
> everyone in naruto has nontraditional names ok. like naruto's name is naruto "kurenai" literally means lipstick and "itachi" is weasel. kaigan and daifuku were both named like that to fit the unconventional naming theme of the series but finding in-character reason is like...... ok. theyre both trans


End file.
